peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-24 ; Comments *Peel mentions his son William is doing some archaeology work for his university at the Great Elms. *Peel reads a letter from the band Chicane who have decided to change their name to Chi, so that it's not confused with the dance act of the same name. *Peel plays the wrong speed of a track from Suckle before correcting it. *Peel mentions Liverpool beating Paris St Germain 2-0 in the UEFA Cup Winners Cup Semi Final 2nd Leg and says they at least played like the Liverpool football team should play. Unfortunately for Liverpool, they did not go into the final, as they lost to Paris St Germain 2-0 on aggregate. *Peel mentions Tom wanting the recipe for sausage rolls. Sessions *None Tracklisting *unknown: Surfside 6 (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's)) TeeVee Toons #''' *Guided By Voices: Bulldog Skin (7") Matador *Coa (怖): The Scar (LP - Smell Me, Smell My Grandfather) Japan Overseas *Hawkeye: Nuh Bother Feel It A Go So (7") Main St. *Bill Ding: Bucket Of Strawberries (LP - Trust In God, But Tie Up Your Camel) Hefty '''# *Sphere: Cubed (demo) @ # :(Supergrass trailer) *Chania River Boys: Iteki Kano Eregua (phonetically pronounced) @ # *Ivor Cutler: One Day (LP - A Wet Handle) Creation *Pavement: Unseen Power Of The Picket Fence (7" - Shady Lane) Domino #''' *Decoder: Elements (Technical Itch Remix) (12") Second Movement '''@ # :(Radio 1 trailer) *Chicane: Buttercup (shared 7" with Griswold - Chicane / Griswold) Simpleton *Suckle: Boyfriend (7" - Symposium) Detox Artifacts UK #''' ' *Alpha Seven: Perfect (LP - Great Lift Journeys Of Norwich And Other Stories) Sofacom '@ #''' :(news) *DJ Rap: Fury (v/a LP - Breakbeat Science 2) Volume @ # *Folk Implosion: Cold Night (LP - Dare To Be Surprised) Communion *Amp: Interlude (2xLP - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky @ # *Swift: Frequency (12") SOUR @ # :(Drum And Bass show trailer) '#'' *Lung Leg: Theme Park (7") Guided Missile *Satisfact: Perfect Sleeper (LP - Satisfact) K *DJ Quatro: Play With Me (12") Funky Breaks International '''@ # *Crowsdell: Popsick (7") Big Cat *Sharon Shannon: Miss Thomsons & The Derry Reel (LP - Sharon Shannon) Solid *Girl Of The Year: Manifold (shared 7" with Drugstore - Manifold / Perfect Movie) Big White Dot *Ivor Cutler: Out Of Decency (LP - A Wet Handle) Creation :(Peel chats with Mary Anne Hobbs about Liverpool's football result against Paris St Germain and her show) *Bangtwister: Agony Aunt (7") Flotsam & Jetsam *Eruption: Behind Closed Doors (Exclusive Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat @ # *Tailbone: Beginning Of A New Era (Exclusive Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat @ # *Force & Styles: Simply Electric (Bang The Future Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat @ # *Future Collective: Look For The Truth (Dub Plate Mix) (v/a LP - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat @''' '''# *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08774XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) dat_130.mp3 *3) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE345 ;Length *1) 01:51:45 *2) 04:01:01 (02:17:10-03:11:55) *3) 1:32:17 (7:42-1:12:50) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 130 * 3) Created from LE345 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 345 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H08774/2) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes